The objectives of the proposed research are the synthesis, resolution, and proof of stereochemistry of some conformationally restricted methadone analogs. Absolute stereochemistry of isomers will be established by a combination of stereospecific synthesis and degradation reactions. Preferred conformations will be determined by nmr and CD techniques.